family moments in time
by little red cindy
Summary: a series of one-shots of Lucy and Wyatt family, hope you enjoy the first one. this takes place after my first fan-fiction First Christmas , i dont not own anything of timeless just the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Bedtimes stories

Notes: I made my first ever fanfiction and I got some great reviews so I decided to make a continuation of one-shots. This takes place after "first Christmas". Hope you enjoy theses

Love: little red cindy

"DADDY." yelled little 3-year-old Amy as she carried her little stuff dog with a book. "yes, little darling" As Wyatt pick her up and spun her around and hugging her closes. "it's bedtime story's." Amy said excitedly. "I believe your right but did you brush your teeth". Said Wyatt knowing she might have forgotten. "oh no, I forgot, sorry daddy" still smiling and walked off to go brush her teeth.

"I'll be there in a min little darling, I'm just going to grab your brother so we can begin." Said Wyatt as he walked away in to the baby's room.

"hey, little man are you ready for a goodnight bedtime story." Said Wyatt as he hugs his 2-year-old son. Michael nods his head. "ok, then let's start" picking up his son and bring him into his sister room for the bed time stories. "When is mommy going to be home "asked Amy as she got into the bed. "well, mommy not going to be home until after you two are sleeping, she teaching a late class tonight." Said Wyatt as he wrapped his arms around his two children. "so mommy going to miss bedtime story" said Amy pouting the her mom wasn't going to be there. "now Amy, you know mommy wouldn't miss story time for anything in the world but we all have to work." Said Wyatt hoping that Amy understood. "ok daddy" said Amy as she cuddled into her father's arm.

"now what story do you want to hear tonight" asked Wyatt.

"I want to the story of how you and mommy got together" said a smiling Amy.

"me too daddy" said Michael

"ok then, let's get started then''

"Once upon a time there was three people who were chosen to past in time to stop a bad man. The three-people chosen were called…" "Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Rufus" said Amy giggling." That's right, little darling. We were chosen to go back in time to stop the mean man and to find a lost key. So, me, Mommy and your uncle Rufus got into the time machine to the year of 1934.''

We had just gone into the bank to ask around if anyone had seen the lost key, no one had seen the key but at the right moment we ran into a lady named Bonnie, she had the key around her neck. We had saved her and her husband from the mean man that tried to hurt her.

"the so mean of him to hurt her daddy." Said Amy softy "I know little darling, but we saved her". Hugging his daughter closer. And so, to give her thanks me and mommy took Bonnie and her husband Clyde back home in the country side. Bonnie soon told us how she and her husband got married, they were so in love.'' said Wyatt. "Bonnie saw a ring on your mommy finger and asked how we got together, but the truth was we weren't together yet but I wanted too, I fell in love you're your mommy in that moment and I had to kiss her, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Said Wyatt dreamily.

" and so I did, I kissed your mommy right there, fireworks were going off in my stomach".

"Daddy, fireworks went off in your tummy! That's so silly". Said Amy laughing

"I know it does but your mommy makes me so happy" said Wyatt as he cuddling both his children.

"now where did I leave off oh yes, I know So I looked into your mommy eyes and I see a small shy smile." I held her hand and kissed it to prove I like her very much. Bonnie and Clyde soon went to bed and let us stay in the other room to sleep." "I gently pulled her to bedroom cause me and mommy had to a lot to talk about". I told mommy about me feeling about her and hoped she felt the same about me, and you know what she told me, she told me she fell in love with me too. So, I asked her would you be my girlfriend.

"oh daddy, I can't wait I'm like you and get a boyfriend" said Amy liking the idea of a boyfriend" "no little darling you're not allowed to date any boys, not until you are 34, you will always be my little girl to me." said Wyatt being over protective.

"ok I won't daddy." Said Amy smiling.

It was the next morning when we asked Bonnie about her nice necklace. She was about to show us when but there the door opened and in came the mean man, ready to take it. But it was too late, he ran off with the lost key. There was nothing we could do so we went back to our time to find the mean man and tried to stop him again.

Your mommy and I fell even more in love we got married and then had you Amy.

"yay" said Amy happily

"then we had Michael" said Wyatt

"yay" said Michael

"And we lived happy ever after, the end" said Wyatt "but now it's bed time for you guys is really late."

"aw, do we have to" Amy pouted

"yes, little darling" said Wyatt as picked up Michael "let tuck you into bed, little man I'll be right back to tuck you in little darling"

Wyatt walked into Michael and placed him into bed, "goodnight little man sweet dreams." Wyatt tucked Michael in bed and kissed his son forehead.

Wyatt walked back into Amy bedroom "let's get you back in to bed and all tucked in ok, little darling"

"ok daddy, goodnight" Amy fell gently asleep all tuckered out from the bedtime story

"goodnight and sweet dreams" said Wyatt as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom

"Wyatt, that was such a cute story" said Lucy as she came up from behind.

"wow didn't see you there babydoll, and thank you how was your class tonight" said Wyatt as he kissed Lucy and holding her close.

"it was ok but I rather be here with you and the kids." Lucy frowned

"I know but it only once a week no big deal, right" said Wyatt as he pulled her into the living room to relax a bit.

"yes, I guess so, feel up to an action movie its only 8:30" asked Lucy smiling at her husband.

"I'd love that, why don't you put the movie in and I'll make us some popcorn." Said Wyatt as he walked into the kitchen.

Wyatt comes back into the living room with a bowl popcorn and sets it on the table. "I want to thank you, babydoll." "for what Wyatt." Asked Lucy and she cuddled into her husband side and laid her head on his shoulder. "for marrying me and give me the 2 best kids in the world" said Wyatt as he kissed Lucy forehead. "I love you sweetheart." Giggled Lucy and she gave a kissed to her husband. "I love you too."

The movie went on for an hour before Lucy started to fall asleep on Wyatt. Wyatt gently picked her up and brought her to their bed. "goodnight Lucy, sleep well" Wyatt whispers as he kissed her check, as he went to get ready for bed himself. Wyatt then got into bed and put an arm around Lucy and pulled her close.

"I'm one lucky man" though Wyatt as he soon fell asleep.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate cake

Walking in the door from work Wyatt threw himself on the sofa, tired from the hard couple of weeks he'd had at work. He heard footsteps running down the steps.

"Daddy's home!" A little dark-head shouted in the kitchen to her mother.

"He is? I didn't hear him come in.." Lucy said, picking up her youngest son and carrying him into the living room.

"Wyatt, are you okay?" Lucy asked. Lucy placed Michael on the floor.

"Yeah babydoll, I'm fine, it's just been rough at work that's all." He said.

"Aww well you just sit back & relax. That'll make you feel better." Lucy said gently kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, I'd love to but, I can't. I promised I would help Rufus with some paper work from our last mission." Wyatt sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, you can rest when you get back home! "Lucy said, as he got up from the sofa. Little four-year-old, Amy watched her father walk out the door tired.

"Mommy, what's wrong with daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy's just a little tired, he isn't feeling like himself lately. "Lucy told her young daughter.

"Daddy's tired?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, a little bit I guess." Lucy replied. Amy frowned.

"Now, let's get ready to go to the store. "Lucy said putting jackets on her little toddler and son. Lucy then out Michael in his stroller and they walked to the store, Amy and Michael was sitting in the shopping cart. Lucy stopped the cart as she was scanning the shelves for what she needed. Amy was looking on the other side, her eyes lit up bright, when the small child saw a chocolate cake mix box.

"Mommy, I want that! "Amy begged while pulling her mother's arm to get her attention. Lucy looked over & picked up the cake mix box.

"Now, why would you need all this sugar, Amy?" Lucy asked the dark-head look alike of hers.

"I want to make it for daddy, chocolate always makes me feel better!" She said sweetly. Lucy smiled, she was pleased to see her daughter be so caring.

"Then of course we can get this! That's a great idea my little princess!" Lucy said, Amy and Michael smiled. They soon walked home.

"Let's make the cake now mommy!" Amy begged.

"Okay, sounds good!" Lucy said. "but let me first put Michael down for a nap I will be right back."

15 mins later

"ok let's get started" Lucy stated

Lucy poured the milk into a cup.

"Okay sweetie, now all you have to is pour this into the mixing bowl." Lucy told her daughter. Amy lifted the cup & poured it gently into the mixing powder. The powder flew up in her face making it light brown. Lucy giggled.

"What next mommy?" Amy asked.

"It say's two eggs, mommy's going to have to that part." Lucy said. Amy watched her mother carefully crack the egg & pour it into the mixing bowl.

"Now we mix it!" Lucy said, reaching for the mixer, she flipped the on switch. It was a loud noise. Amy held her hears & began to cry. Lucy quickly switched it off.

"Mommy, it's loud!" Amy cried, Lucy held the child tightly.

"It's okay sweetie, we can mix it together with our spoon." Lucy said putting a large wooden spoon into her daughter's little hand, then Lucy guided her daughter, mixing it. Amy giggled.

"This is fun!" She cheered. Lucy smiled.

"Okay I think we're finished with that, now let's pour it into this cake pan." Lucy said while gently pouring it out. Lucy held Amy back away from the oven when she placed the cake into it. She set the timer for thirty minutes. Soon Lucy made dinner then set the table with the help of her daughter. The timer rang. Amy jumped with excitement. Lucy pulled it out of the oven & warned her daughter it was hot. Amy stayed a far distant from it. They waited for it to cool off then the decorated it.

The house was filled with the lovely chocolate cake smell. Amy watched out the window then saw her father pull up in his car. She quickly ran to the door.

"Daddy, your home!" The dark-head greeted him happily. He smiled.

"Hey honey." He said tired. He smelled the chocolate cake.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" He said.

"It's a surprise daddy, mommy & me made it for you!" Amy said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen, Lucy was setting Michael in his seat.

"Close your eyes.." Amy said, making Lucy giggle. Amy was so small & Wyatt towered her. He was bent over holding her hand.

"Okay now open!" Amy shouted with joy. Wyatt opened his eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw the chocolate cake with light blue frosting covering it & little letters that spelled "Get Better Soon Daddy!" Wyatt picked up his daughter.

"Thank you, Amy! This makes me feel much better!" He said.

"No more sad?" Amy asked, Wyatt laughed & hugged her tightly.

"No not at all sweetie! How did you know my favorite flavor was chocolate?" He asked.

"Well. Mommy helped me a little." She admitted. Wyatt laughed then hugged his wife.

"She did? Well I think the two of you did a fantastic job! Thanks!" Wyatt said kissing the two dark-heads on their cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A day in the sun.

0ne sunny day, Wyatt and Lucy were in their Backyard. They felt extremely hot, and their Kids Amy and Michael, didn't know what to do. Amy was sitting in her little chair, a pout on her little face. She huffed, and folded her arms. Wyatt stifled a laugh; she was like Lucy in so many ways, it was unbelievable. Lucy came to Wyatt, with lemonade and gave him a kiss, and smiled at him.

"What were you laughing at?" Lucy asked with a smile on her face.

"Amy. Just thinking how your both so alike." Wyatt answered with an amused look.

"How?"

"Your both beautiful, and moody and sweet."

"I'm not moody!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, then your pouty." Wyatt said as he pulled her close.

"Fine," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"You've just proved my point, babydoll. You look just like her now, "Wyatt laughed, and hugged her tightly. When he let go, Lucy walked over to Amy and Michael, to find out what the matter with their daughter.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You don't look happy at all." Lucy bent down to her daughter's height, and Amy's light brown eyes mirrored her own.

"I-I'm bored, I don't have anything to do!" Amy pouted, and Lucy cradled her close.

"Maybe I could call uncle Rufus and auntie Jyia to come around? I'm sure he would love to come around and see you, "she comforted, and Amy nodded.

"But I don't know what to play with in the mean time! I want something fun to do!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. You have a great imagination, you know!" Lucy laughed, and Amy stomped to the house to get lemonade.

Lucy walked back to Wyatt, and sat on his lap. She cuddled in closely, and whispered in his ear. He smiled, and nodded his head, and then kissed her.

"I'm going to go and invite Rufus and Jyia round. Maybe you could entertain Amy and Michael?"

"Sure thing, Lucy. I have just the thing to keep a four-year-old and a two-year-old occupied." With that, Wyatt stood up, and walked to the kitchen, and took out a big box of bubbles. "Amy, Michael? Come here, please. We're going to have some fun today!" He could here footsteps descend into the kitchen, and saw a pouting looking child as well as a semi bored looking child.

"What are we doing, daddy? "Amy asked, and Wyatt pointed to the bright blue box, and Amy gasped. "Wow! Bubbles! What do they do?" She questioned, and Wyatt smiled. He had forgotten, because of all the modern technology she had, she didn't know about the simpler things, like bubbles.

"Well, we blow them! Mommy loves bubbles," Wyatt said, and Amy and Michael nodded eagerly.

"Let's go play!" she yelled, and Lucy came running in.

"Ooh! Bubbles! I'm going to have to play, too!" Lucy smiled, and they all ran out into the backyard, the bubbles in hand.

Wyatt, Lucy, Am and Michael all ran around, and the children refused to believe that bubbles couldn't be held. they tried and tried, but the bubbles only popped in their face, making a slight frown form.

But Lucy remembered a bubble wand she had had for years, were they could be held. She went and fetched them, and when they were blowing up, they could be caught. And they landed on the Backyard table and chairs set, and the trampoline. Amy and Michael went running around, holding them until they began to fall apart. when a bubble landed in Amy's hair, she made a big fuss!

"MOMMY! Get it out! My hair's gone all sticky! Help! "Amy yelled, and Lucy gently pulled away the sticky bubble that had been in her hair. It had dissolved a little, like it had melted. So it eventually disappeared, and after all the fun of playing with bubbles, Amy and Michael was exhausted. Wyatt carried them up the stairs, and placed them gently in their bed.

"Night, sweetie. Daddy loves you, "He told her, and gave her a kiss on the fore head and left her room quietly.

"are they asleep? "Lucy asked, and Wyatt nodded.

"Come outside, "he whispered, taking a tube of bubbles. "I want to show you something." He led her by the hand, and guided her to a bench.  
"oh, Wyatt. This is like how our dates used to be, looking at the amazing night sky, "Lucy sighed happily, leaning into Wyatt's chest.

"Look," he said, and blew a bubble, "that's the symbol of our love. The two bubbles drifting away together, happily, are us, "Wyatt finished gently, tilting Lucy's head up, and gazing into her eyes.

"I love you, Wyatt, "Lucy said, and kissed him passionately. When they pulled away, he smiled at her.

"I love you too. But I have a question. Why didn't everyone turn up?"

"You were both having so much fun together with the bubbles, I thought that maybe we didn't need to have friends round to have an amazing time as a family. I asked them to come tomorrow, "Lucy told him, and nuzzled his nose.

"You are so right. We can have fun with the simple things in life, and we don't need everyone with us all the time, no matter how much we love them." Wyatt said happily

"Yep. We're going swimming tomorrow. "Lucy grins.

"That'll be great. We'll have a good time. And Amy and Michael can play with Rufus."

"Afterwards, Wyatt! Shaggy and Velma said they would take the kids to the park. We'll have some time together."

"That will be nice. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Babydoll."

"Neither would I, Sweetheart, I love you too much." And they kissed once more as the bubbles glided above with the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy pov.

I was quietly reading one of my favorite history books and hearing the rain hit glass of the window. It reminded me of the night Wyatt proposed to me.

*flashback*

The rain trickled down the outside of my window as I waited for Wyatt to arrive home. I became tired of waiting and went to sit down on our bed in the apartment we shared. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was dating and living with Wyatt,

Growing restless of waiting for him, I sat down on the bed. The blankets smelled like him, a nature scent that drives me crazy. Running my hand over the fluffy blanket brought back memories of last night which was spent cuddling in bed with him.

I was lost in my thoughts when Wyatt entered the room. With my back against the door I didn't hear him enter and the next thing I knew, I had lost my sight. He had wrapped a silk scarf around my eyes. I struggled but relaxed when he wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his lips near my neck. I was rendered immobile by his touch.

'Lucy, are you ready for tonight?' he whispered into my ear.

'Well it's hard to be ready when you have no idea what's going to happen.'

'Well you're just going to have to wait but I know you'll enjoy yourself.' he reassured me.

There was no room for argument as he interlaced his fingers with mine, pulled me up and out the apartment to a waiting car. As usual he refused to let me drive. He said that I couldn't drive because I didn't know where we were going but I argued that he could have told me. I dropped my argument when he placed his hand on mine and told me to just enjoy tonight.

The car ride was only about ten minutes, we came to a halt in what I assumed was a silent and secluded. When the door opened, he pulled me out and guided me somewhere. When the blind fold was removed, we stood in front of a gazebo. The white gazebo was showered with fairy lights and in the middle sat a table for two.

'I thought that we needed some time together, you know, outside of our house.'

That last comment made me giggle. Ever Since Wyatt saved me from Finn, We talked and had started dating publicly he had become more open about our personal lives.

'It looks amazing.' I managed to whisper as I took in the sight before me.

'Come on,' he said as he pulled me towards the gazebo 'dinner is going to get cold.'

'Dinner?' I inquired.

'Yes, and I made your favorite, spaghetti with a glass of wine.'

'You know me well.' as I stood on my toes to lightly kiss him on the cheek which made him blush.

He pulled out the chair for me and gracefully took his place opposite me. The aroma of spaghetti drifted into my nostrils.

'Dig in Lucy, I know how hungry you are.'

That was invitation enough so I loaded my plate up and began to devour the delight that was Wyatt's cooking. Throughout dinner we spoke about going on vacation. I know we needed a break. He would be surprised when I told him later that Mason has arranged for him and me to have time off so we could take a vacation.

As we wound up dinner he suggested that we go for a walk. Reluctantly I agreed, I was stuffed after that amazing dinner. It turned out that we weren't walking far. After five minutes of walking we entered a clearing that had a rug, pillows and an outdoor theatre system set up. On the screen the movie Titanic was set up and ready to be watched. Wordlessly we walked hand in and towards the rug. Wyatt gracefully lay himself down against the pillow.

'Come and relax babydoll.'

Quickly I climbed into his lap with my back against his chest. Wyatt picked up a remote and hit play. As the movie started I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

It was getting late and I had completely relaxed into Wyatt's arms. I was struggling to keep my eyes open when I felt a soft trail of kisses being placed along my neck. I turned to Wyatt and smiled. Wyatt began to trace his fingers along my hip which caused me to giggle lightly. As quickly as he began, he pulled away leaving me alone. When I tried to turn around he held me in place which caused me to groan in frustration.

'Wyatt,' I groaned ' you can't do that to me.'

'I have no idea what you mean Lucy.' he whispered in my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I struggled in his arms some more which made him chuckle.

'Just lay back and enjoy the film Lucy, it's almost finished.'

Reluctantly I ceased my attempt to gain access to try and get him back.

At this point in the movie, Jack had just died and Rose had let him go. This was the point in the movie where I always cried. As the tears started to flow down my cheeks, Wyatt lightly wiped them away.

When the film finished, we lay there in silence for a few minutes. Wyatt started to stir behind me which caused me to sit up. I wrapped the blanket around my body as it had gotten quite cold. Wyatt maneuvered himself so that he was now in front of me. He brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear.

'You're gorgeous Lucy. I never tire of waking up to your beautiful face every morning. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. You're everything to me.' he said in a low loving tone.

Wyatt changed his position so that he was now kneeling on one knee.

One hand was grasping a small velvet box. My heart started to race. Was this happening? Wyatt opened the box, revealing a beautifully simplistic ring with a diamond and two smaller diamonds on either side.

'Lucy, will you marry me?' he whispered.

For a few moments, I was completely silent. Words had escaped me. Realizing he had asked me a question I quickly replied.

'Yes,' I whispered 'yes, yes, yes!' I started to scream.

A large smile formed on Wyatt's face as he placed the ring on my finger. As soon as the ring was in my finger I leapt into his arms and planted kisses on his lips.

When we pulled away I stayed in his arms, our foreheads resting against the others, staring into his eyes with the biggest smile on my face.

*end of flashback*

Looking down at my ring, it's one of the most romantic memories I have.

"hey Lucy, are you coming we have to pick up the kids from daycare and school. "Wyatt yelled from downstairs.

"coming, be down in a second" I yelled back with a smile on face.

Hello everyone

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, its means a lot to me. I will be updating another chapter later tonight. If anyone has any requests, then I would happy to create your idea one-shot. Thanks, again

Sincerely

Litte-red-cindy


	5. Chapter 5

Hello as promised the later chapter of tonight's update, everyone this one-shot takes place of Lucy giving birth to Amy, enjoy

Wyatt walked swiftly down the white corridors, his footsteps echoing as he hurried down the hall. Reaching the end, he scanned the signs, then turned right, his pace quickening.

The dead end came in sight as he neared a large group of people sprawled out in various positions, the men laying on the floor or chairs and most the women in the hospital chairs.

"Where is she?" Wyatt asked without preamble.

"In the delivery room," Rufus answered from his position on floor, his girlfriend jiya's head in his lap as she dozed. He pointed to a set of double doors. "Go through there; lucy's been screaming for you for nearly two hours."

Wyatt didn't need to be told twice. He pushed open the doors and paused long enough to change from his normal clothes to scrubs, and for the nurse to perform the necessary sterilizing before rushing to his wife's side. He'd been on a training session that couldn't be avoided but got a call that Lucy was giving birth. After reporting to the leader, the situation, he'd left immediately.

"Lucy, love, it's alright, I'm here," he told her, stopping beside her bed.

"Wyatt," she whispered, taking his hand. He brushed her matted hair behind her with his free hand while looking at her with all the love he possessed.

"Okay, Lucy," the Doctor interrupted, "this is it, big push now."

She nodded her understanding, gripping her husband's hand tighter.

"Okay, push!"

Wyatt's jaws clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut as Lucy clutched his hand in a vice-like grip. "What happened to the epidural?" he struggled out to the nurse, his arm searing in pain.

"One more big push, Lucy! We're almost there!"

Lucy's nailed dug into Wyatt's flesh.

"She decided to try it naturally," she responded, empathy in her eyes.

Not soon enough for Wyatt (or Lucy, he was sure), the doctor called out over high-pitched screams. "It's a girl!"

"It's a little girl, 'Lucy," Wyatt told her quietly. "We have a little girl." She laughed lightly in triumph, closing her eyes in fatigue.

Nurse Brown took her to a nearby table and started to do a cleaning for their newborn and to do her initial checkup. "A healthy baby girl," he called. "Want to cut the umbilical, Dad?" he said to Wyatt.

Wyatt nodded, kissed Lucy's forehead, whispering "I love you," before walking nervously towards the doctors. The Nurse gave him a quick lesson in cutting the cord, which Wyatt executed perfectly.

"You can go back to your wife. We'll bring her over to you in a moment," Nurse Brown told Wyatt, who nodded and returned to Lucy's side in a daze.

"How is she?" Lucy asked as soon as Wyatt was at the bed.

Wyatt took her hand again with his right (his left he believed was temporarily paralyzed). "She's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. They'll bring her over soon as they're done with her."

Lucy sighed as Wyatt stroked her hair. "You did it, love," he whispered. "You did it."

She smiled wearily at him, happy tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Okay, Mom," the other nurse with the name tag reading Allison said, coming over with a small bundle in her arms, "ready to breast feed for the first time?" The Nurse carefully handed the little girl to Lucy and instructed her how to feed her.

"She is beautiful," Lucy said softly, gazing down at the baby.

"She looks just like you," Wyatt smiled at her. "It's a good thing you held my left hand instead of my right or I might've accidentally given her a haircut when cutting the umbilical cord."

"Shut up, you. And you do realize you're biased." She laughed quietly. "It seems she has your hair peeking out from under this beanie."

"I know, and a full head of it. Let's hope hers has a bit more control to it than mine," he added with a grin.

Lucy scowled playfully. "I should slap you for that, if it weren't horribly true." There was a pause during which they both admired the life they created. "You know, we need to name her."

"I know. What do you think?"

"I've always like Rose for her middle name." She thought for a moment.

"How about Amy rose Logan?" Wyatt whispered.

"you mean it, you would name her after my sister." Lucy teared

"yes and I love it, has a beautiful ring to it. Goes perfectly with our beautiful daughter," he whispered.

"Our daughter," Lucy repeating, giving him a gorgeous smile. "The name fits perfectly."

Wyatt leaned down and captured her lips briefly with his. "You keep feeding, I'll go tell the everyone that we have a girl."

"ok then," Lucy said blushing.

Wyatt laughed and walked through the double doors to deliver the news to their friends. "We have a girl!" he announced immediately.

Everyone jumped at his voice and cheered, shouting "Congratulations!" as they crowded closer to hear the news.

Wyatt grinned. "She looks just like Lucy, but my hair," he continued.

"Your hair?" repeated Rufus as his brows raised. "Poor kid,", as he was shaking his head.

"I'm going back to my wife and daughter. You guys can take turns seeing them after they've both rested a bit."

He walked quietly through the doors and across the room. Lucy asleep in her bed. Wyatt kissed her forehead. "Rest, love, you've earned it."

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Mr. Logan?" Allison the nurse asked quietly from his side.

He nodded his head vigorously "Yes, please."

The nurse laughed. "All right, go sit in the rocking chair there and I'll bring her to you."

Wyatt obliged and Allison set the pink bundle of blankets carefully in his arms. "Okay, support her head with your elbow," she instructed, "and hold her body with your other arm. Just relax, she can sense if you're tense and she'll become tense. There you go, Mr. Logan. I'll leave you to bond; just press the button there if you need me for anything."

Wyatt smiled his thanks and acknowledgement. Turning his attention to the newborn in his arms, he gave her a gentle smile, one he was sure he'd never used with anyone else before. "Hello, baby girl," he told her softly. Amy yawned quietly, looking up at him with her big eyes and he smiled. He'd read in some baby book that talking to a baby like they're an adult helps develop their mind or something along those lines, and decided to give it a try. "I'm your daddy, Amy, and that beautiful woman sleeping the bed over there is your mummy. But you already met her, you already have a special bond with her. You were only connect and living inside her for over nine months.

"You were a late baby, yes you were," he continued, a finger lightly tracing her rosy cheek. "I can tell you, I was rather sad when your due date passed and you were still in Mummy. I was getting a little anxious to see a beautiful baby girl."

He paused, simply smiling and gazing down at his daughter while she waved her little arms at him. He tapped her little button nose with his index finger, which she promptly grabbed.

her tiny hand barely encircling it half way. Wyatt's heart swelled with the immense love and protection he felt for his little girl, tears quickly coming to his eyes as she gazed innocently and sweetly up at him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued "Your mum, she's amazing. She everything to me, well beside you He winked and Amy gave a tiny smile.

"You're so beautiful, Amy. Just like your mum. You're both my beautiful girls. I can't wait to show you off." Wyatt paused again; his inner fears had surfaced as he talked to his daughter. "but you're never going to be dating boys until you're 35 years old," he confessed.

"well that doesn't seem fair," a voice interrupted.

Wyatt looked up and saw Lucy awake in her bed. "How long have you been listening?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Lucy gave him a small smile. "from the start."

he nodded, staring at Amy.

He looked down at his baby girl smiling up at him. "I'm going to be the best daddy you could ever want." He stood carefully and walked over to Lucy and handed Amy to her. He pulled the chair close to the bed. "I love you," he told Lucy as he sat.

"I know," she smiled. "I love you, too. And I love you," she said to Amy, tickling her lightly, marveling in the innocence of her giggle. She sighed contently.

"Happy?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, you?"

"More than I ever thought I'd be, because I have you and Amy… I have my family," he told her smiling, tears of joy shining in his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys i got inspired to write a big enough story of Wyatt and Lucy and will be 10 chapters i will post it on Jan. 1 2017 to bring in the new year

in this story Wyatt is sent away to fight in a war. but has a surprise waiting for our lovey Lucy and their daughter Amy. Sadly theres isnt any time travel, i know it what they do best but im working my way up to write you guys a really good time travel fanfiction i really hope you like it and will review

this story will be called Coming home


End file.
